marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility ''is a web series co-created by Benspider, MaxGoji, and Coolot1. The series serves as a retelling of the Spider-Man origin and follows Peter Parker's early years as a super hero, battling threats such as Scorpion, Mysterio, Vulture, Kingpin, Norman Osborn, and more. The series adapts both ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''and the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''comic books. One notable thing about the series is the way that it utilizes Minimates for filming, one of the few that does so. The first 6 seasons focus on the adventures of Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, while the final 3 seasons shift the focus to Miles Morales, the second Spider-Man. During production of Season 2, Billy2009 was brought on board the project, although he has since been removed. Characters Main characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man II (Miles Morales) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * Green Goblin II/Demogoblin I/American Son (Harry Osborn) * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * The Tarantula ("Peter Parker" clone) * Jean Dewolfe * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * The Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Martha Conners * Farley Stillwell * Billy Conners * The Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson *Liz Allen *Sally Avril *Ann Weying *Glory Grant *Kenny "Kong" McFarlane *Flash Thompson * Randy Robertson * The Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * The Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Thor (Donald Blake) ** The Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** The Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Hank Pym) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** The Black Widow (Natalia Romanovva) * The X-Men ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Richards) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Nick Fury * Heroes For Hire ** Power Man (Luke Cage) ** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) ** Daredevil (Matt Murdock) ** Jewel (Jessica Jones) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * The Powerpuff Girls ''(SM/PPG: TEAM'', ''SM/PPG: TROD) ** Blossom Utonium ** Bubbles Utonium ** Buttercup Utonium Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * The Scorpion/Venom II (Mac Gargan) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) * The Sandman (Flint Marko) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) * The Rhino (Aleksei Syctsevich) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * Spidercide ("Peter Parker", clone) * Kaine Parker * Cyborg Spider-Man ("Peter Parker", clone) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Spencer Smythe * Allastair Smythe * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * X (Spider-Slayer) * The Enforcers ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) ** Montana (Jackson Brice) ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Justin Hammer * The Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * The Chameleon * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) ** Hobgoblin II/Demogoblin II (Jason Macandle) * Hammerhead * The Big Man (Walter Hardy) * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * The Black Tarántula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * The Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Mojo Jojo (SM/PPG: TEAM) * HIM (SM/PPG: TROD) Episodes Season 1 * 1. Pilot, Part 1: With Great Power: Orphaned high school geek Peter Parker gets bitten by a genetically-modified spider, infused with the Oz formula, during a field trip to OsCorp Industries, and he falls into an unconscious state. Upon awakening, he discovers that his body has undergone a fantastic metamorphosis. * 2. Pilot, Part 2: With Great Responsibility: After discovering that the spider bite has given him extraordinary abilities, Peter makes a costume and starts using his powers for fortune and fame which causes him to let a fleeing criminal escape. But when he arrives home he sees that his uncle was murdered. Will he catch the criminal or kill him? * 3. Smoke and Mirrors: After being fired from his job as a special effects master for Hollywood after an accident went haywire, Quentin Beck decides to put his keen intelligence and expertise in the field of special effects to use in order to become a super hero called Mysterio. However, whilst trying (and failing.) to prevent a robbery at a museum, Spider-Man intervenes and stops the robbers. Seeking revenge for being humiliated, Mysterio frames Spider-Man for a series of crimes, allowing Mysterio to come in and proclaim himself a hero when he vows to defeat Spider-Man. Now, Spider-Man must stop this new villain while trying to clear his name. * 4. Conspiracies: * 5. Dream Sequence: * 6. First Hunt: Norman Osborn approaches legendary big game hunter Sergei Kravinoff with a certain mission; hunt Spider-Man. But in the midst of the ensuing battle between Spider-Man and Kraven the Hunter, the latter becomes disturbingly obsessed with his perceived prey. Double-crossing Osborn, Kraven goes on the offensive and attempts to reclaim his "lost honor" by eliminating Spider-Man. * 7. Emperor's Judgment, Part 1: After being sentenced to 20 years in federal prison for selling illegal drugs across the Mexican border, Southern gang lord Mac Gargan is approached by Norman Osborn and Spencer Smythe with a proposition; participate in an experiment to turn him into a super-soldier and be free or rot in prison. Taking the former option, Norman reveals to Gargan the end goal of the project; eliminating Spider-Man. * 8. Emperor's Judgment, Part 2: As Norman and J. Jonah Jameson overlook the process of turning Gargan into a super-soldier, Smythe injects him with an early version of the OZ formula, greatly increasing the gangster's strength. Equipping him with a battle suit with a long tail, Norman and Jonah send the Scorpion to attack Spider-Man and anyone who might be associated with him, and their first confrontation leads right to Peter Parker's high school. * 9. Emperor's Judgment, Part 3: Following the defeat of Spider-Man at Midtown High, and with his sanity slowly degrading, Scorpion gradually devolves into a savage, primitive caveman of sorts. Having already critically injured Spencer Smythe, Gargan vows revenge on Norman and Jonah. Now, Spider-Man must protect his worst critic and the father of his best friend from the devolving, savage Scorpion... all with a fractured shoulder blade. * 10. Hammer and Sickle: An accident at H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries results in college intern Max Dillon being turned into a living energy conduit. After being marketed around to a few other weapons' manufacturers, Dillon is eventually seized by OsCorp for their dangerous and unethical experiments. However, instead of being used as a human guinea pig, Dillon is instead made into the next in the lineage of super-powered people sent by Norman Osborn to attack Spider-Man. * 11. : * 12. : * 13. Goblin's Game, Part 1: * 14. Goblin's Game, Part 2: * 15. Goblin's Game, Part 3: Season 2 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : Season 3 * 1. Beautiful Friendship, Part 1: * 2. Beautiful Friendship, Part 2: * 3. : * 4. Dark Legacy, Part 1: While attending a press conference featuring Mayor Rudy Giuliani, the Spider-Friends are met by a new, terrifying foe; the Hobgoblin. After giving chase, of where the Hobgoblin escapes, Spider-Man immediately deduces the identity of the Hobgoblin to be Harry Osborn, having recently been released from Ravencroft. However, when the Spider-Friends confront Osborn, they are subdued when the Hobgoblin activates a machine which releases knockout gas in the room. * 5. Dark Legacy, Part 2: Awakening in an abandoned laboratory, the Spider-Friends find themselves shackled to the wall along with Harry Osborn. * 6. : * 7. The Exhibit, Part 1: * 8. The Exhibit, Part 2: * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. Times Two, Part 1: * 14. Times Two, Part 2: * 15. Times Two, Part 3: Season 4 * 1. Warring Factions: * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : Season 5 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls Crossover Specials Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey Main article: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey A crossover special between the original Powerpuff Girls series and Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility was announced by series co-creator Max Carroll. The villains were announced as Doctor Octopus and Mojo Jojo, respectively, hence the title. The special was confirmed to take place between the 5th and 6th seasons of the series. The plot of the special revolves around Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus as they end up stranded in a parallel universe, specifically in the city of Townsville. Ock teams up with the main resident super-villain of that universe, the simian Mojo Jojo, in order to conquer the planet. Spider-Man is then forced to team up with the city's resident superheroines, the Powerpuff Girls, in order to stop them before it's too late. Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Demogoblin Main article: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Demogoblin After the success of the special, a sequel went into development under Max Carroll's direction. The concept was to have the Powerpuff Girls cross over into Spider-Man's world (instead of vice versa) during a fight. The villains were announced to be the Green Goblin and HIM, who would have eventually combined their entities into one demonic monster called Demogoblin, hence the title. The special was confirmed to take place between the 8th and 9th seasons, and Miles Morales was confirmed to be the story's Spider-Man in the wake of Peter Parker's death. The Rise of Demogoblin showcases the Powerpuff Girls as they cross over into Spider-Man's universe whilst fighting HIM, who follows. Miles Morales, the current Spider-Man after the death of Peter Parker, eventually encounters and befriends the girls. At the same time, HIM consults Harry Osborn, the second Green Goblin, and convinces a team-up between the two, eventually merging their bodies together in order to create the psychotic Demogoblin, who goes on the offensive against the heroes of both worlds Trivia * The series takes place on Earth-79643. * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) wears 2 distinct costumes in the series, each based on the artwork of different artists for Spider-Man over the years; ** In Seasons 1 and 2, Spider-Man's costume is based on the artwork by John Romita Sr. The suit itself even features Spider-Man's notorious "underarm webbing". ** In Seasons 3 and onwards, Spider-Man's costume is a based on a loose combination of artwork by Pat Olliffe and Mark Bagley. * There are several pop culture references and mentionings throughout the series. ** Peter has stated that he is a very big comic book and anime fan. This is evidenced by the fact that he has posters and various action figures in his room of various Japanese tokusatsu and sentai series, such as Ultraman and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. ** In various episodes of the series, Spider-Man likens the gangs of criminals he fights to the Three Stooges. During the Times Two trilogy at the end of Season 3, Spidey was quoted as saying "since when did the Three Stooges bolster their ranks?" in reference to the Sinister Six. ** During Spider-Man's first fight with the Spider-Slayers in Season 2, he makes a reference to the Godzilla series when he says "who dug up the remnants of MechaGodzilla and brought him back to life?" ** In Season 3, there is a reference to both The Adams Family and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III during a fight between the Spider-Friends and a gang of thieves when Iceman mockingly says "were you expecting, maybe, the Adams Family?", a quote Donatello used in TMNT III, which causes both Spider-Man and Firestar to cringe. ** After the events of The Eight-Armed Monkey, Spider-Man jokingly ponders to himself "can I meet Dexter next?" in reference to the other shows that aired alongside The Powerpuff Girls on Cartoon Network. ** After Spider-Man's first successful defeat of Morbius, Spidey makes a joke by telling Morbius "when your kid's born, make sure to name 'im after you but spelled backwards." This is a reference to Prince Alucard, the son of Dracula whose name is just his father's spelled backwards. ** While fighting Silvermane, Spider-Man mockingly calls him Mr. Brando. This is a reference to how actor Marlon Brando played the elderly mobster Vito Corleone in the Godfather movies. ** During Spider-Man's time with the Spider-Friends in Season 3, his rallying cry is "Spider-Friends, GO!" This is a reference to the Teen Titans animated series, with their battle cry being "Titans, GO!" Gallery Protagonists Power and responsibility spider-man.png|Spider-Man (Season 3 costume.) powerandresponsibility16.png|Spider-Man (Black costume) Powerandresponsibility2.png|Peter Parker Powerandresponsibility3.png|Mary Jane Watson powerandresponsibility17.png|Firestar powerandresponsibility18.png|Iceman Antagonists Powerandresponsibility5.png|The Green Goblin powerandresponsibility6.png|Doctor Octopus powerandresponsibility7.png|The Sandman powerandresponsibility8.png|The Rhino powerandresponsibility13.png|Mysterio powerandresponsibility9.png|The Shocker powerandresponsibility10.png|Electro powerandresponsibility11.png|The Scorpion powerandresponsibility12.png|Venom powerandresponsibility14.png|Kraven the Hunter powerandresponsibility15.png|The Hobgoblin powerandresponsibility19.png|The Kingpin mmmcusm1.jpg|The Chameleon Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Coolot1 Category:Benspider Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series Category:Minimates Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:Crossovers Category:Shows